DNA Lunar Charge
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi gets fed up shortly after Mars joins the team, the stress becoming too much, she chops her hair off and dons a new appearance and identity, meeting one Marcus Damon before he becomes involved in DATS. They meet Agumon and Lunamon at the same time. How will all this change things for the Senshi and DATS?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi was to the point where anything would be preferable to living her life. None of the others got what it was like for her, her parents were continually coming down on her for grades, for being out at all hours and she couldn't tell them why. Her dreams were starting to indicate that she was the damned Moon Princess they were all looking for. She wasn't allowed to express even one bit of doubt or the high and mighty Hino Rei would come down on her like a ton of bricks. She should be embracing her destiny, not whining like a little baby.

She glares at the innocuous broach that had started it all and she comes to a decision, she tosses her communicator and broach on to her dressing table before grabbing a pair of scissors and chopping her hair off. She places it in a bag and then changes clothes. Little known fact she did not just own girly clothes, thank you very much. Soon she has on a black t-shirt with black shorts and purple leggings. She grabs the shoes she would put on and then puts everything she wanted to take in her subspace pocket. Her money, she had more saved than anyone, including her family realized, is in a black wallet in her subspace pocket as well.

Her first stop would be a salon to get her hair done. She would no longer be a blonde. Tsukino Usagi would cease to exist and in her place Taiyō Conejo. Half Japanese half Spanish. Thankfully she did in fact know Spanish. In first grade she had, had a Spanish pen pal, whom she had written until a year ago when she had died in an earthquake. Her brother had written to tell her the news. They still wrote to each other in memory of his sister and she would inform him of what was going on.

Two Months Later:

Conejo smiles as she watches Marcus Damon, an auburn haired teen her age wearing a white t-shirt with a red orange short sleeved shirt unbuttoned on over that, and blue jeans with tennis shoes, deal with another set of punks that had been getting fresh with her. It had been surprisingly easy to set up her identity as Taiyō Conejo, sure she still had to wear a school uniform, this one was green and maroon, but she had Marcus around to deal with the perverts. His Japanese name was Masaru but he preferred the Americanized version, Marcus. His green eyes were alight with joy, Marcus truly enjoyed fighting while she did not.

That was what made them such good friends, Marcus accepted the fact that she didn't like to fight and she accepted he loved fighting. That was when an orange dino like creature helped him. A pink creature standing on two legs having a moon motif appeared beside her, " They're after us, they wanna take us back. "

" Who are you and whom wants to take you back? " Conejo asks.

" I'm Lunamon, my friend is Agumon and its DATS that wants to take us back, to capture us and never let us have any freedom. "

Conejo frowns and picks Lunamon up, " Marcus and I won't allow that, I don't like to fight, but I can if I must. " It was then Conejo noticed the girl wearing a pink government type uniform, she noted the girl as someone to avoid. She also had dark pink hair, " Marcus, empacar esto, tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay ojos poco amistosos aquí( Marcus, wrap this up, we have to get out of here. There are unfriendly eyes here). "

" Una moment, Ne. " Marcus calls out and once his battle with Agumon is over Conejo levers them both up and drops a smoke bomb. Once back at Marcus' place Conejo sighs.

" Lunamon, how are they tracking you? " Conejo asks.

" Our digital signatures, why? " Lunamon answers.

Conejo nods and dives into her workshop. She had discovered a love of electronics and she quickly starts jamming Lunamon and Agumon's signals. Marcus frowns as the digimon explain everything that was going on. " That's just wrong. "

" Agreed, I got a look at that device the dark pink haired female had and I should be able…" Conejo trails off as two flashes of light appear in front of her and Marcus. Marcus held an orange and white version of the device while she held an orange and silver version.

" Okay, I guess I don't need to build them then. Marcus, they'll only be safe in your house, or in these. "

" Can they be tracked to here? " Marcus asks.

" I highly doubt that. " Conejo says, she'd gone to a lot of effort to make it so the Mercury Data Computer couldn't find her, why would tech here on Earth that was still centuries behind the Data Computer be able to find her or track anything or anyone she didn't want tracked.

DATS HQ:

Commander Sampson's eyebrow twitches when Fujiaeda Yoshino and Lalamon report in and state that they had lost Raptor's One and Two. They hadn't even gotten a good look at the teens that had been present in the area. Kurosaki Miki and Shirakawa Megumi only add to that when they report they can't even track the raptors now. " Do you have any names? "

" I wasn't close enough to hear them. " Yoshino admits.

" I was still in the Datalink so I couldn't hear anything either. " Lalamon admits.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami was beside herself with worry over Usagi-chan while Rei had taken the opportunity to be the leader. The raven haired girl was becoming more and more of a bully. If that was what Usagi-chan had, had to deal with no wonder she had left without a trace. Usagi-chan had never been allowed to air her concerns as Rei-san had just told her to basically suck it up. Usagi's family was going on with their lives as though she had never been a part of them. Luna was kicking herself for not realizing the blonde was close to her breaking point, though she was still living with the Tsukinos, as Sailor Moon had asked Shingo to be nice to the feline. As long Luna kept her head down and made no noise she'd be fine.

Damon Home:

The next day dawns to show Conejo in her school uniform showing up at the Damon home, she knocks on the door and Sarah opens it, smiling at the dark haired part Spaniard that was always welcome. What no one knew was that Conejo had a standing appointment hair appointment to keep her looks up, she could not afford to screw up. If she had her way Tsukino Usagi would never see the light of day again.

One day she may just have to tell Marcus the truth, but she didn't want to until she was old enough that she could no longer be dragged back home. Usagi had been dissatisfied with her life for quite some time. She'd been content to deal with it until Sailor Moon had come into her life. Once that had happened Usagi had, had enough. Conejo walks in and goes straight to Marcus' room, " Either wake up now, Marcus, or I get the bucket of ice cold water that will be dumped south of the border! "

" I'm awake, I'm awake. " Marcus calls out and he blitzes by her on his way to get ready for the day.

Sarah chuckles at this and Conejo joins her in the kitchen, " Threatening Marcus like that, you're cruel. "

" Yes, she is, but I like that about her. She can at least defend herself if need be, unlike some of my class mates. " Marcus says.

Conejo smirks, she'd been the only female to actually stand up to him and Marcus respected that. " Come on, I don't want to be late, Marcus. "

The previous night they'd convinced the digimon to stay in the digivices until they could figure something else out. They didn't agree with all digimon being treated the same. Even Marcus admitted that they should at least try talking to them first. If they were being unreasonable then they should use force. Conejo had managed to effect Marcus that much, but he still loved fighting. The pair head out the door and Marcus sighs, he knew Conejo was hiding something from him. He just wasn't sure what though he hoped one day she would tell him.

He was still the only one she really connected with and he had yet to truly figure out why. Unless it was because he actually let her speak her own opinion, let her be herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juuban:

Sailor Mars curses as she nearly gets sideswiped by the youma she and Mercury were currently fighting again. Suddenly she was starting to understand exactly how difficult it was to be the one to draw the enemy's attention. She'd thought Sailor Moon had, had the easy job, now she knew better. Mercury could fight but she was also the only one whom could find the youma's weakness. Mars curses as she's sent sailing backwards into a tree. Sailor Moon had to deal with that all the time, no wonder she looked so ready to cry every time Mars had bitched at her for being too slow, for being a baby. These fucking youma were faster up close and personal.

" Fire Soul! "

The youma dodges and Mars curses as she somersaults out of the way of another attack. She was now wishing she could go back to sniping from a distance. How the hell had Usagi managed to do this and get to school the next day? Plus, she'd had to be getting flak from her parents from being out at all hours. Mars actually felt a tiny shred of remorse for the way she had treated her leader. When Luna had discovered she had left her senshi gear behind, she'd been thrilled at first, but now she knew better. Keeping the youma busy was no picnic, and yet Sailor Moon had done it. She hadn't complained about getting slammed into trees, through park benches, into the street, through windows, she'd just gotten back up and gone back for more.

Usagi had been far stronger than she had realized. It was no wonder that between everything she broke under the pressure and had to get away. Even Mars could realize that. It was hard for her to admit it though, even to herself. Mars grunts as the youma manages to land a kick. Dammit, they needed Usagi and she had been a major contributing force as to why the blonde had left without a trace.

Luna sighs, the girls were trying but they needed Usagi-chan back. Unfortunately the girl had left and made it so she couldn't be tracked. Luna was beginning to regret not listening to Usagi's concerns, just writing them off as her usual whining. Osaka Naru, her best friend had already admitted to Ami-chan that she didn't know where the blonde had went. Plus, even if she had she would never betray her friend's trust like that. Naru understood that everyone would have come to her first for Usagi's location, which was why she hadn't been told.

The black female feline knew her girls needed help, they were barely holding on as it was. They had all taken Sailor Moon's presence at battles for granted and now they didn't have her. They still managed to defeat the youma that appeared, even then only barely. She should have listened when Central Control warned her that Usagi might reach her breaking point what with having to deal with school, her family, and senshi business.

England, London:

Aino Minako seriously could not believe that Sailor Moon, her princess had quit the senshi and then disappeared without a trace. She knew part of it had to have been Mars from the reports that she and Artemis had gotten from Luna. The Martian's attitude towards Usagi had been deplorable and they didn't even have Jupiter to help them out either. Usagi had just left her senshi gear behind, which made it that much harder to find her. They'd been looking too, but she would have changed her identity and appearance to make it harder to find her. Not that Minako could blame her. Luna's reports of what her home situation had been like had mostly been made worse by Usagi becoming Sailor Moon.

It galled her to think that Usagi's stress had finally gotten to the point that she had, had to get out. There had to have been a deeper issue though, a root issue that Usagi had ignored, just enduring from day to day. If Minako could find that reason then Usagi might return. " Minako, I just got the latest report from Luna. They barely won their last battle. I fear we may need to head back to Japan sooner rather than later. Jupiter still hasn't been found and the hime doesn't want to be found. "

Toshima Ward, Tokyo:

Conejo leans back on the school roof after eating her lunch, " Why do you hide up here anyhow? " Marcus asks her.

" I do not want to deal with the girls, Marcus. All they do is gossip and I just can't deal with that right now. " Conejo tells him.

Marcus drops down beside her, " Which means you used to be one of them. 'Nejo, you know you can trust me. "

" You're right, I do know that I can trust you, but well, I'll give you a hint, in the Juuban district of the Minato ward there's some seriously supernatural stuff going down. Whom disappeared? "

Marcus didn't really follow that news, but his little sister did. Her favorite sailor senshi had vanished without a trace, Sailor Moon. Marcus blinks, " No way, you're…but why would you leave? "

" Out at all hours of the night without able to tell my parents, 'rents coming down on me for grades, Flame Bitch bitching at me for not being a good enough fighter, for not being more punctual. It all just kinda added up and whom I used to be got fed up and left, creating a new look and identity. You know more about me than anyone else save perhaps one person ever has. I wasn't allowed to voice my doubts, my thoughts, feelings, and concerns. You know all that stuff you let me do. " Conejo states softly.

" Your secret's safe with me, you know that. You let me be myself, you don't try and change me like ninety-nine percent of the female population at this school. Speaking of that, what's your view on school dances? " Marcus asks.

" Nice segue way, Marcus. Depends on who's asking. "

Marcus sighs, she couldn't give him a straightforward answer, could she? For the past week and a half he'd been battling with himself over whether or not he should attempt to move past friendship. He was still undecided but he did not want to go with one of those sharks that scented unattached straight and bi males. " I am, we can just go as friends, I really don't care about that. I just don't want to face the sharks. "

Conejo smiles as she stands up and walks away, calling over her shoulder to him, " Consider it a date, which means you have to pick me up, Marcus. "

Marcus blinks as he watches her walk off, had that really just happened? Had she really said yes to him, to being his date for the upcoming school dance? After school Conejo heads for the mall and sighs, this is where she missed Naru-chan. She blinks as she's the one plowed over for once, " I am so sorry, I'm kinda new here and looking for my school supplies. I'm Kino Makoto and I'm rambling, aren't I? "

" I'm Taiyō Conejo, I'll help you get your school stuff if you help me find a dress for the upcoming dance. I'm currently without female friends, and my only guy friend just asked me to the dance so we may now be in the murky area. "

" You've got a deal, Conejo-san. "

" Makoto-san, let's get started. " Conejo says.

Marcus, meanwhile has gone home to check his closet and he pales, he had to go shopping, he didn't have anything that met the requirements for the dance. Marcus almost whimpers, it was times like this he really missed his dad. Sucking it up he goes to find his mom, " Mom, I would normally never ask this of you, even under the threat of death, but I have no one else to turn to. "

Sarah Damon looks at her eldest child, this had to do with shopping then, " If you will continue now that you have the qualifiers out of the way, Marcus. "

" I asked Conejo to the dance and she accepted it as a date, date, not just friends date. I have nothing to wear that meets those requirements. Please make this as painless as possible for me. " Marcus says.

Sarah blinks at this, her son was going to a school dance, on an actual date? The Damon matriarch lets that news sink in, " Marcus, you never cease to amaze me. I'll help you out. Now, is the dance formal, casual, or in between? "

" In between. " Marcus answers. He knew his mom was still processing the fact that he had an actual date to an actual school dance, he had avoided those like the plague.

" Let's go, Kristy's working on a project at a friend's house. I will try and remember you're male and therefore not inclined towards shopping. Conejo will be hitting the mall so we'll head for one of the smaller stores in the area. " Sara says and leaves a note for her daughter, just in case she got done early.

Conejo and Makoto were getting along famously as they shopped. The now dark haired girl was actually remembering why girlfriends were so much fun. Makoto-san seemed like she would allow her to have her own opinion and actually ask for it too. It might be worth trying to be Makoto-san's friend. It was Makoto that found the perfect dress for the dance, though Conejo would need to get a few more things to go with the dress, like a strapless bra for one, and a pair of stylish flat shoes, she would not wear heels. Thankfully Makoto came through on the shoes too.

Conejo was grateful to Alejandro, Marietta's big brother for making all this possible for her. He'd helped Marietta translate her letters and then write back to her, so he too, understood just how close to breaking Usagi had been. Alejandro, being a Spanish diplomat's aide had managed to fully back stop the identity of Taiyō Conejo and she was now his ward. They never saw each other though, that way no one could link them together. Alejandro wouldn't mind her splurging just this once. He'd been hoping she'd start being a teenaged girl again.

The pretending to be half Spanish Japanese girl was actually enjoying her shopping trip while Marcus on the other hand is trying to make himself disappear into the floor or wall of the Boutique his mom had taken him to, " Mom, I said painless. "

Sarah blinks, " Sorry, honey, I guess I'll have to go shopping with Kristy soon. "

Marcus sighs in relief when his mother actually focuses on finding outfits that he would consider wearing. It was the tenth such outfit that had him freeze in the changing room. He had on an orange button down long sleeved shirt and black jeans. " I believe we finally have a winner, Mom. "

Sarah has to agree when Marcus comes out of the changing area, " Just wait right there a moment, Marcus, I need to find the perfect shoes for that outfit, and no they won't be snob shoes. "

Marcus sighs but waits, his mom was actually good at this, he just hated clothes shopping, which was why he generally didn't bother much, but this was different. An actual date required a bit of effort to be put into it. He swore that he would try and make this good for Conejo. She looked like she needed a night to just be a normal teenaged girl.

DATS HQ:

Commander Richard Sampson frowns as he considers everything he had learned the previous day. Miki and Megumi still couldn't find the missing Raptors and now a third one had escaped. He only hoped that they got to this one first. There could not be Digimon running around the city unsupervised. The commander had no way of knowing that the Digital World itself had managed to send two Data Links and soon a third to children chosen by the Digital World and unaffiliated with DATS. Due to knowing Conejo Marcus would flat out refuse to join and Makoto would soon be getting her partner and Data Link, pink and green, like the senshi colors she would have donned had she gone to Juuban instead.

The higher ups wouldn't like the fact that two digimon had escaped from them and now could no longer be found. Commander-General Homer Yushima sighs from his location. Taiyō Conejo was a wild card in this. With her around Marcus may not join up with DATS. She'd already hidden the digimon's signals and he knew damn well they had Data Links and yet they couldn't be tracked. Taiyō apparently valued her privacy.

Just Outside the Mall:

Conejo was shocked to see another digimon and then a pink and green model of the Digivice she and Marcus had appear in front of Makoto, " I'll explain later. Right now we need to get her out of sight. " Conejo says. Then she teaches Makoto how to use the storage function of the Data Link.

The girls head for the Damon home and are just in time to see Marcus and his mom return. Conejo grins, " You went shopping for the dance? "

" I see you did as well. " Marcus says.

" Of course I did. Gotta make the sharks envious, now don't I? " Conejo asks him.

Makoto laughs at their by play, " Damn girl, where did you find him and does he have any single friends or brothers? "

Sarah laughs at this, " No, he doesn't have any brothers and Conejo is his only friend. "

Marcus grins, " Excellent another girl that can actually defend herself if need be. Care for a spar some time, I'm the number punk in these parts. "

Sara sighs at this but Conejo grins, dragging Makoto inside. Once Sara is sequestered in the kitchen they head for Marcus' room and Conejo makes herself at home, " Makoto-san has a digivice, Marcus. "

" Damn, you gonna block her partner's signal along with the digivice's? "

" If she stays here for half an hour she's covered. " Conejo says as Marcus lifts her head up, she generally sprawled on his bed when she was over, and lays her head on his lap.

" Why does the signal need blocked? " Makoto asks.

" Because the government is treating them like creatures when they have thoughts and feelings just like we do. " Marcus says, one hand clenching into a fist as he thinks about what Agumon and Lunamon told them again.

Conejo calls out her partner and has Lunamon tell Makoto everything. Makoto was just as furious as Marcus and Conejo were with this information. Makoto looks grim, " Why don't we deal with the Digimon that crossover ourselves? If we can get them to submit peacefully we should. "

" I like that idea, but we don't know what to do yet. " Marcus says.

" I think we'll know, it'll be instinct. " Conejo states.

They just sit there discussing the situation and school until Makoto decides it was time to leave, she promised she would keep Renamon in her Data Link for the moment. After Makoto has left Marcus runs a hand through Conejo's dark hair, relaxing the Lunar senshi, " Can you tell me more? "

" Not here, Marcus. I promise I will tell you everything, but some of it I don't know myself. We were told we were searching for the Moon Princess, more and more I'm beginning to think… "

Marcus' eyes widen in realization, " Damn, I can't blame you for getting out, you already had more than enough on your plate. "

Conejo allows herself to relax, " It's nice to be understood, so thank you for that, Marcus. "

" Hey, I may act like a punk but I'm not an idiot. School just bores me. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _- thoughts-_

_Word or phrase emphasis_

Toshima District:

Conejo curses, the day of the dance had approached far faster than she had thought and now here she was scrambling to get ready. She had taken her shower, put her lotion on, shaved her legs and arm pits, her hair was slightly damp but workable. She slips on the leggings she and Makoto had picked out along with the lace up dressy boots, she had on a pair of knee highs that blended in with her skin. The leggings were a pale silver while her dress cut off at the knees, and clung to her growing cleavage, it was red in color, and now she really had to hurry. She was grateful she had given herself so much time to get ready.

She had her hair in ringlets, sprayed lightly with hair spray and finally she gets her make up on, silver eye shadow, some purple eyeliner, and she puts in the red star earrings she had gotten for this and the choker that Marcus had given the one day when she'd had a terrible day. Oddly enough it was a silver crescent moon on a black leather strap. Then she gets her red nail polish on, she just managed to get ready five minutes ahead of the time Marcus was due to arrive.

Damon Home around the same time:

Marcus groans as he gets ready for the dance. What the hell had he been thinking? He didn't go to dances and yet, the look on Conejo's face when he'd asked her made all this worth it. Kristy takes pity on her big brother and helps him get ready, " Geez, if you're like this for a date what are you going to do if and when you finally get married? " Kristy asks.

" Elope. " Is Marcus' answer to that, of course, he'd have to be fast about it as his mother would kill him.

Kristy shakes her head at this, Marcus had never once shown any real interest in anyone, male or female, until Conejo came along. He hadn't been overt in his interest, in fact it had probably developed over time. Of course, Marcus had to promise to bring Conejo over and Sarah would let her stay the night as they had no school the next day and she did have a few outfits in the guest room. Conejo was the first female that Marcus respected, the others were all too something for Marcus, some were entirely too much of a damsel in distress. Others were too slutty. Kristy did understand that and was actually happy Conejo had come into their lives when she had.

Finally Kristy had her brother ready and his mother held the Blue Violet he'd picked out. Yeah, Marcus actually did know the language of flowers, and Blue Violet stood for either Watchfulness, Faithfulness, or I'll always be true. Any of those three meanings worked for this first date. Marcus had honestly never thought those lessons with his dad would pay off. Then again, back then he'd never even thought it would be possible for him to like girls. He knew better now that he was older.

Tokyo International Airport:

Aino Minako was still cursing the Martian senshi and Luna in her head even after her flight. The blonde had been surprised to feel the stirrings of love between her hime and someone not Endymion. Did this mean that she had never loved Endymion at all? It was something to think about, that was certain. Her first item to do was check on her team. Jupiter had failed to show and it almost made her wonder if the girl hadn't somehow sensed their hime's relocation and had gone there instead. Jupiter had always been closest to the hime with Saturn in a close second if not in first place.

The Venusian senshi and Captain of the guard groans, how the hell had Mars and Luna fucked up this badly anyhow? Once she's reached the apartment she'd be staying at she lets Artemis out of the duffle bag she'd carried him in, " How did they screw this up so badly, Artemis? "

" By not realizing that Usagi had problems of her own, that her life wasn't perfect. The girl was being pulled in too many directions, back on the Moon Jupiter and Saturn always knew when she was reaching her breaking point and made sure to take her to do something fun. Her way of de-stressing, manga, was dissed by Mars, and unlike them she had parents to deal with. Luna really should have let the girl talk out her misgivings, her doubts, thoughts, and feelings but she wasn't allowed to even have them. She was expected to accept all of this without a complaint. You didn't do that. " Artemis says.

" She may never let us find her now. If Usagi even suspected she was the princess they were looking for…" Minako trials off.

Artemis winces as Minako points this out, no way would the girl want that stress added on to the pile of it she already had. The hime had hated her life back then, there was no way in hell she would want that back. The white Mauan in feline form frowns, " For now we deal with the senshi situation. The hime is most likely safe where she is and if what you've sensed is true then Endymion was never her soul mate. "

Conejo's Apartment:

Marcus stares at the door like it would bite him before he silently tells himself to man up. Conejo had been the one to say it was a date. She obviously wasn't adverse to the idea of dating him. He knocks on the door and she pulls it open. Marcus stands there, stunned, since when was she _that_ endowed? Conejo smirks as she watches him, Marcus was a guy and guys generally liked boobs. He'd never realized she happened to be as endowed as she was because she never wore anything form fitting. Marcus was getting his first look at her full figure and she wasn't done growing yet either.

Marcus finally seems to have his brain reboot, " Conejo, how the hell have you hid all that? "

That was Marcus speak for he liked what he saw. Conejo had known him long enough to be able to translate his less than polite words, " Simple, I already have perverts going after me, what do you think will happen now that they will know what I really look like and I haven't fully matured yet either, Marcus. "

Marcus gulps as his hormones finally sit up and take notice of a girl, then the thought of the fact that she was still developing too, that was all derailed when the thought of all those idiots that would try and make time with her simply because of the size of her chest. " Great, on the one hand, I get to fight the idiots, on the other, they're going to bug you and piss me off. " Marcus says and then sighs before showing the Blue Violet and slipping it into her hair.

Conejo blinks, did Marcus know what that simple flower was saying? Seeing her questioning look Marcus smiles, " One of the last things my dad taught before he disappeared due to his job was the Language of Flowers, it just always stuck with me. Never really thought I'd ever have need of it though. "

With that the pair head out, Conejo and Marcus lived relatively close to the school, which meant they wouldn't have far to walk to get to the dance. The entire school was a buzz soon after they appeared with the fact that Marcus Damon had finally chosen a girl. Apparently they were all beginning to believe Marcus was asexual. To be fair you couldn't really blame them for this as Marcus had never shown any interest in anyone until Conejo. Those that knew the Language of Flowers understood what Marcus had said with the blue violet resting in her hair.

Some girls were looking at Conejo jealously, seeing as how Marcus apparently understood what flowers said, others were jealous because she had gotten his attention where they had not. The guys watched on jealously but they knew better than to even attempt to pick a fight with Marcus, as he'd kicked all of their asses at least twice by this time. No one was expecting Marcus to actually know how to dance. Conejo smiles, " Esta es una agradable sorpresa( This is a pleasant surprise). "

" Me esperaba tener dos pies izquierdos, ¿no( Expected me to have two left feet, didn't you)? " Marcus asks her.

" Si( Yes). " Conejo admits as Marcus spins her expertly around the dance floor, though both were somewhat surprised when a slow song came up but Marcus just pulled her to him, and switched to slow dancing. The song being _The Way You Look Tonight_, the classic version, by Frank Sinatra. Marcus couldn't have really thought of a more appropriate song for them to dance to for their first slow dance. As they slowly spin to the music neither of them realize the emotions swirling around them, in them, and through them. In Juuban Aino Minako is bowled over from the sudden rush of love, the long enduring kind.

The rest of their school was actually watching them dance as they could all feel the emotion of the moment. This was one of those special moments, one that even if everyone there forgot most of what happened in their teenaged years, they would remember this moment between Marcus and Conejo. Off to the side Makoto looks on as her acquaintances slow dance with each other, the emotion in the air was breath taking, and Conejo had taken on an almost ethereal quality while Marcus looked downright Adonis like right then.

_Dammit, why were all the good guys taken anyhow?_ Makoto wonders despairingly. She, Marcus, and Conejo had been working with their digimon, trying to work out what they needed to do. Instinct had them learning how they could help their partners digivolve, Marcus needed to punch an enemy digimon to get his DNA to charge while Conejo only needed to clench her fist. Makoto herself needed to act as though she was cracking an egg open one handed. They had been dealing with problem digimon for the last three days though they took today off for obvious reasons.

Harbor:

Thomas Nordstein and his partner Gaomon were currently in a lot of trouble, Yoshino and Lalamon had already been taken down, Yoshino had been sent sailing backwards from an attack and had hit her head as she landed. That put the pair out of the action. Thomas snaps his fingers, blue colored, what seemed to be static electricity flowing around his fist, he grabs his Data Link, " DNA Charge. "

" Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon. "

Thomas just couldn't wrap his mind around how one SkullMeramon could be so difficult. " Dash Double Claw! "

What Thomas didn't realize was that SkullMeramon was at a higher level and therefore able to take much more damage than a mere champion level digimon could.

Juuban:

Sailor Venus watches over her team as they fight yet another youma and she winces. How the fuck had they managed to continue to beat the youma anyhow? They had to have been getting lucky and damn, what she wouldn't give to be older and allowed to get lucky herself. Instead she had to rely on other methods if she was feeling horny. Finally the orange wearing senshi sighs and raises her arm up, index finger only extended, whispering her attack, " Crescent Beam! "

The attack slams into the youma with the force of a freight train, knocking the youma back, " Fire Soul! "

Sailor Venus was quick to charge up her next attack, " Rolling Heart Vibration! "

With that the youma was dusted and once again the blonde feels a powerful wave of love emitting from her hime and her new beau, a very powerful wave of spiritual love. She would definitely have to look into the hime's romance with Endymion, because this shouldn't be possible if Endymion were truly her soul mate as had been indicated during the Silver Millennium. " We need to talk, now, senshi. " Sailor Venus states in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Mercury and Mars both nod and leap to the roofs Venus following them to the shrine that Luna had reported that the senshi met at to discuss just about everything, " All right, I'll be brief. I am the leader of this team and I will not tolerate any form of bullying or insubordination. I see it or hear about it said person gets suspended from duty. "

Mars stands up straight, " This is all about that damn whiny little bitch, Moon, isn't it? She needs to fucking grow up. "

Venus glares her down, " She had to sneak out late at night, deal with her parents, with school, and with senshi stuff and yet you never took that into consideration did you. She wasn't allowed to have doubts or misgivings, was she? She was just supposed to accept all this? I still have a hard time accepting all of this, you shallow bitch. "

Mars steps back from the dressing down she is getting, Luna and Mercury had already realized what they had done wrong, but it had been too late, Usagi-chan had left. Mercury had never realized what she had until she had callously taken her friend for granted and tossed her to the side.

Toshima District:

Marcus observes the girl on his arm, still somewhat stunned that this gorgeous creature had actually agreed to a date with him. Marcus would never admit any of that out loud though. The male teen had his body language sending off the _Don't Fuck With Me_ vibe strongly at the moment. No way in hell was he allowing that dress to get messed up. He was hoping that he might be able to convince Conejo to wear it for him again. Both of them had taken their Data Link's with them, just in case. A block before his home Marcus steels his resolve, coming to a stop.

Conejo blinks and then suddenly her currently golden topaz eyes are sliding shut as Marcus pulls her into her first ever kiss. Maybe there wouldn't be any murky area after all. Marcus uses one arm to pull her closer while the other goes up to cup the back of her head gently. It was a tentative kiss at first before Marcus realized she wasn't pushing him away and was kissing him back. This gave him confidence enough to run his tongue over her lips, silently asking for permission to escalate their kiss.

The dark haired girl was only all too happy to grant said permission to him. This is around the time that Sailor Venus felt the second wave coming from the pair. Conejo's hands slowly tangle themselves in Marcus' hair. Now, just because Marcus was kissing his as of now girlfriend did not mean that he was unaware of their surroundings. Even as his tongue battles for domination with Conejo's and damn if he didn't like the fact she refused to submit to him, he knows they're still safe. Most punks didn't bug him near his home, they'd learned better, as Sarah Damon swung a mean baseball bat. It was with reluctance that he pulls away from her addicting taste of chocolate and for some inexplicable reason, honeysuckle.

" Conejo, any objections to officially being my girlfriend? " Marcus murmurs, trying to rein himself back in. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, and Marcus wasn't quite sure if he wasn't going to kiss her again before going back to his place.

He watches as her eyes slowly regain their focus, that dazed look had been one he'd put there and strangely enough he felt proud of that, " None, though now I have to deal with the damn sharks as you called them. "

Marcus grins, " You can handle them, 'Nejo. Besides, most of the school has been speculating on our relationship anyhow. Might as well make it official so they can find something else to wag their tongues about. "

Conejo rolls her eyes at this, " Let's get to your place, as I would really like to spend the rest of the night in comfort clothes. "

Marcus smirks before swooping in for one more brief kiss, and then almost dragging her the block to his home. Conejo manages to reconnect her brain again and she swears she was going to return the favor one day soon. Sarah was the only one still awake and she chuckles quietly in amusement as she takes in Conejo's smudged lip gloss, Marcus' mussed up hair, and the traces of Conejo's lip gloss she could see around Marcus' mouth. She should have known their first kiss would be away from her prying eyes. She still takes her pictures and then Conejo escapes upstairs, dashes into the guest room, and then the bathroom.

" Do I need to be worried about this, Marcus? " Sarah asks him.

" Hell no, we're fourteen, Mom. If we're still together you might need to worry anywhere from sixteen on and that will be after discussions with Conejo. Now, I will admit I don't plan on anything happening, but we both know hormones play a part. Whatever happens, happens. I just hope I can count on your support if something like that does happen. " Marcus says.

Sarah blinks, when had her son gotten so mature, " I must say, I'm surprised at how you admit you may not be able to control yourself and I will support the both of you if things happen. I do happen to know how hard hormones are to fight off. "

" I should hope so, as you do have two children. " Marcus teases his mother before heading up to his room and changing into more comfortable clothes. He knew Conejo had stolen a few of his shirts that he had outgrown or the few he didn't wear. He didn't mind all that much. The green eyed teen lays back on his bed until he hears Conejo head out of the bathroom, he knew that at his place she never left the bathroom without being dressed. He sits up and heads for his bedroom door, sure enough she was wearing one of his old white t-shirts and a pair of shorts he could just barely see under the shirt.

Oddly enough this didn't kick his hormones in, then again he was used to seeing her like this. " Care to watch a movie, seeing as how we don't have school tomorrow, 'Nejo? "

While they watch their movie snuggled together, Thomas is watching as Gaogamon gets his furry blue ass handed to him, " Dragon Wheel! "

Thomas watches as a Kyuubimon saves their collective asses and carries off the digi egg. He would have chased after the vixen but Yoshino came first. Just out of Thomas' line of sight Makoto leaps onto her partner's back, clutching the digi egg. DATS may be going about things in the wrong way but they didn't deserve to die either.

Sarah Damon checks on her son and his new girlfriend two hours later to find them curled up asleep on the couch. At some point they must have shifted so they were more comfortable laying on the couch. Marcus had his arms wrapped around her even with her head pillowed on his left shoulder. She had never seen her son sleep so peacefully before. Somehow she got the feeling that Conejo would be her daughter-in-law sooner than she thought and the thought of grandchildren didn't seem so horrifying anymore. Spencer had held her like that several times, protective and possessive all at once.

Sarah goes to retrieve a light blanket and lays it over them. She would trust her son, as hard as it would be to make the right choices for himself and Conejo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _- thoughts-_

_Word or phrase emphasis_

DATS HQ:

Thomas was still thinking about that Kyuubimon that had saved him, Gaogamon, Yoshino, and Lalamon. Of course, he'd been informed of the three missing raptors. It seemed one of them had a partner at least. Though why did they not join up with DATS to begin with. They had no training to fight the Digimon that came through.

Makoto's Apartment:

Makoto smiles as she looks at the Palmon that had come through a week after the dance. She'd decided to let Palmon tend to her plants and she had a Burgermon living with her as well, she'd come through two days before the dance. This meant that she didn't always have to cook for herself. Conejo, Makoto knew, had a Gatomon and Dobermon living with her. The others they hadn't been able to talk down and they stored their eggs at Conejo's place. Why DATS thought violence was the only answer she honestly didn't understand.

Damon Home:

Marcus grins as he looks at his girlfriend and current sparring partner. Marcus had taught her how to defend herself other than a female's instinctive knowledge to nail a guy in the 'nads. Sure, he may be a brawler, but he did have formal training and it was this he used to teach Conejo. She was also learning Tai Chi and was working on mixing the two with her sensei's help. He also happened to like the fact that she only wore a Sports Bra to spar with him as well. How she managed to make it so he hadn't noticed, then again, Sports Bras had a tendency to be tight as well.

As they spar Marcus refuses to let himself be distracted yet, he forgot one thing, Conejo was an avid manga addict and she read a lot of ninja manga, which included Kunoichis using seduction to their advantage. Sarah watches from the back porch as Conejo fights dirty without seeming to. She could see Marcus was getting flustered and then quite suddenly her son is face down on the ground, his arms twisted up behind him while Conejo places a foot on his back to gain leverage. " Shimatta, 'Nejo. " Marcus says.

Conejo smiles, " Give up, Marcus? "

Marcus groans at this, " Yes, I do. May I just say that while I do like the fact you can actually kick my ass just please don't do so in public. "

" Never, Marcus. " Conejo says, rolling her shoulders after she releases him. The topaz eyed girl sighs, " I'll head back to my place and clean up, then we can go over to Mako-chan's. "

" Sounds good, 'Nejo. " Marcus says.

The former Sailor Moon dashes off to her apartment and gets cleaned up, she also leaves food out for Gatomon and Dobermon whom knew to act like a human world cat and dog if maid service came through. She slips into a purple t-shirt, putting a lavender jacket on over that, black skinny jeans, black and silver sneakers with purple fingerless gloves having silver cuffs. She also had on black tulip earrings and a matching choker. She had pressed the Blue Violet Marcus had given her on the night of the dance in one of her dictionaries, placing it between two sheets of wax paper. Her Data Link is in a cell phone holder clipped at the small of her back.

" I'm off you two, remember, you two can't talk if anyone other than me, Marcus, or Makoto is around. " Conejo says.

Juuban:

Aino Minako, as Sailor Venus has gotten a full report from Luna as to what Sailor Moon's home life had been like. The blonde wasn't liking what she was hearing. Then Mercury had told her that the Tsukinos acted as though they hadn't even had a daughter. " Artemis, if what Luna and Mercury told us is true then Usagi will never want to come back. Her parents aren't even sad that their own daughter ran away. There's been no missing persons report filed either. "

The white feline sighs, " I concur with that assessment. I've been watching them and Luna told me that no pictures of Usagi even remain on display. I hate to say it but, our hime is better off where she is. "

" Fantastic, Artemis, what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm ready to throttle Mars' damn throat. If that's anything like what Usagi had to put up with then I can understand a lot easier why she left. I've been going over my memories of the Silver Millennium and the hime, she never loved Endymion. She stiffened whenever he touched her or kissed her. "

Artemis sits up at this news, " Are you absolutely certain about that, Minako? "

" Hai, I am. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, but yet she still took all those trips to Earth. " Minako says.

Artemis frowns, " What if she did fall for a Terran, just not Endymion. It's not that far of a stretch. "

" Okay, true, so that would mean she's with her soul mate right now. Dammit, Queen Serenity royally fucked over her daughter, didn't she? She wanted that damn alliance so badly that she forced her daughter to comply. "

" Either that or the hime was waiting for the opportune moment to challenge her mother for the throne. Only Beryl and Metalia attacked the Silver Alliance before she could do so. " Artemis points out.

" Can we trust the Outers other than Saturn? I know Uranus never liked Endymion but on the same token she never went against the Queen either. " Minako muses out loud.

Artemis curses under his breath at this, Minako raised a very good point, could the Outer Senshi be trusted other than Saturn? " I'm not sure but we should find Saturn and awaken her. She was always able to keep Mars in line. "

" Do so, but do it the right way. Check her out first though, I've been feeling as though one of my team has been possessed. " Minako admits.

" Damn, I'll do that, if she has been then I'll do it the Mind Meld way and have Saturn obliterate her unwanted guest. " Artemis states.

DATS HQ:

General Yushima frowns as he reflects upon what had been happening. Apparently the Digital World had called upon those that would not be affiliated with DATS. They had yet to catch any of the three rookie Digidestines on film or anywhere else, yet they would help them if they were in dire straits. The higher ups were not thrilled with any of this, but what could they do. Taiyō-san was apparently very technologically savvy and was blocking all attempts at tracking them. Yoshino was sidelined for the moment due to that fight with SkullMeramon. They had gone into that one without enough intel. Neither one of them were capable of digivolving their partners to Ultimate.

In fact, currently, he was the only one capable of this feat though he knew it wouldn't be long before Marcus figured out the Full Charge, he did happen to be Spencer's kid after all. General Yushima sighs before finally deciding that he needed to send Thomas undercover at the local school. There was really no other choice. They needed to get those three with DATS, now.

Makoto's Apartment:

Makoto smiles when she sees whom was knocking at her door. Marcus, Conejo, and herself had quickly become friends. Conejo had also made Makoto's apartment a dead zone to DATS as well. " I think we can all safely say that even though DATS operatives appear to be trained they are getting their collective asses handed to them. I know I've saved the new blonde twice. " Conejo states.

" I've saved him once, though there was a young woman with him. It was the night of the dance, the woman was out cold. " Makoto adds.

" I've had to save his ass as well, " Marcus admits, " I also had to save this dark purple haired woman, she had a black and white Data Link. Her partner happens to be a BlackPawnChessmon whom digivolved up to BlackKnightmon. They really don't seem to know that this takes risk and not regs. "

" Noticed that too, huh? It's really prevalent with the blonde. He dithers around way too much when a snap decision is needed. " Conejo says.

" Guess it's a good thing that we're here to pick up their slack and save their asses, huh? " Makoto says.

Conejo smirks as she pulls out three watch like devices, " I managed to hack into DATS, they can manipulate memories kinda like the _Obliviate_ spell in _Harry Potter_. These watches will stop that from occurring as well as make sure no recordings of any sort can occur. I gave Sarah and Kristy necklaces that do the same thing. I figured watches would be more practical for us. "

" Well, damn, guess we do need to know our enemy. " Marcus says.

" They want us to join them badly. They may send blondie in undercover, which could get annoying fast. " Conejo adds.

Marcus grins, " Hey, I have a new girlfriend, which means you and I have plenty to talk about. Mako-chan is your new female friend so you two have plenty to talk about as well. "

" Who knows, he may have a decent personality and I may just be able to finally have a boyfriend, even if for only a little while. " Makoto adds.

" Hiding our Data Links will have to be a top priority. " Marcus ripostes.

" I carry mine in a cell phone holder. " Conejo says simply.

Marcus and Makoto both face palm at this, why the hell hadn't they thought of that? The three of them were ranged on the floor, Conejo had been pulled onto Marcus' lap which was fine by her. Makoto honestly had no problem with this as she could literally tell that they were meant to be. Most teenagers would be making out constantly, not them. Just being with each other was enough unless one of them ends up nearly getting hurt, then a make out session occurs just to ascertain that the other was all right.

Marcus runs a hand lazily through Conejo's hair, something he had enjoyed even before they started dating, though he still needed to come up with something else for them to do. He knew Conejo happened to be a manga addict, as stated earlier, perhaps he could work with that, though just a day of mall trawling would work too. He knew Conejo wouldn't complain though, she just liked spending time with him.

Negaverse:

Zoisite frowns heavily, the last several battles with the senshi had been without Sailor Moon present. Where was she and why had she vanished? This puzzled the blonde Shittenou massively. Unless she'd had a falling out with Mars and refused to do her senshi duty any longer. Then there was the question of Sailor Venus, was she also Sailor V? With Venus' addition the senshi were winning quicker against the youma. He had yet to find a Crystal Carrier, even with the black crystalline object provided by Metalia-sama. Beryl had tried to find a Carrier when Zoisite could get no results and she was met with the same thing.

Zoisite knew that they couldn't win without the crystal, but why could the carriers not be found?

Toshima District:

The three friends were currently out patrolling for Digimon that came through. All three were also wearing ear buds that Conejo had tweaked, they operated somewhat differently, well on planetary magic, and as of the moment could not be hacked. Conejo was patrolling from the roofs, as that gave her the best vantage point, something that Mars had been unable to comprehend. Mercury had her computer to find youma, Mars could sense them. Her, well, the jewels in her hair had allowed her to hear trouble and it was just recently that she had been able to sense danger. Her dreams were getting clearer too, she didn't want to believe that she was the Moon Princess.

The dark haired girl with topaz eyes nearly snarls when she sees a blonde with orange eyes nearly getting her ass handed to her. Her partner appeared to be a white version of the purple haired woman's partner Marcus had told her and Makoto about. Conejo sighs and clenches her fist, her silver DNA charge active, her Data Link in her left hand, " Lunamon, realize. "

Then she smirks and slams her DNA covered hand down on top of her Data Link, " DNA Charge! "

" Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon. "

Lekismon immediately assesses the situation and leaps into battle, silently summoning and then sending her Moon Night Bomb attack at the Shawjamon that was attacking WhiteKnightmon. Megumi stares at the pink rabbit on steroids that was literally tearing the enemy she'd had trouble with apart. Conejo watches from the rooftop she was on, these DATS members were literally hopeless, weren't they? How the hell had they gotten anything done before she, Marcus, and Mako-chan had gotten their Data Links?

Marcus rolls his eyes as he sees the damn blonde getting himself in over his head again. Didn't they take the time to assess whether or not they could win? You couldn't just fight straightforward all the time. His spars with Conejo had taught him that much. If blondie would get knocked out then he would have a chance to charge his DNA and digivolve Agumon. He and Agumon both knew they could not be seen, otherwise they could be apprehended or worse, end up working for DATS. Marcus had no burning desire to work for the government and be constrained by useless rules.

Finally the moment he had been waiting for arrived and he rushes in, punches the enemy digimon and then digivolves his partner before disappearing into the shadows again. GeoGreymon quickly sets about dealing with this opponent.

DATS HQ:

Commander Sampson and General Yushima are both watching the events unfold, stunned. Lekismon had stepped in to save Megumi, Kyuubimon had done the same for Miki and now GeoGreymon with Thomas. " General, where have we gone wrong that we can't win against these digimon? "

" Simple, this is a mere job to them. For the other three humans that are partnered with those digimon it is a calling. Digiworld itself gave them their Data Links. I know one of the children is Marcus Damon, Spencer's son, but he will never join us. There are too many constrictions placed upon us. This is what hinders us and stops us from reaching our full potential. " General Yushima replies.

Commander Sampson blinks, " Wait, the Digital World itself has called them? "

Kudamon looks astonished at this as well, as a Royal Knight sent to Earth undercover he was surprised the Digital World would choose human champions.

Makoto's Location:

Makoto watches as Kyuubimon dances with her opponent and her eyes narrow when her partner is slammed into the ground. Unknown to her at the same time GeoGreymon and Lekismon went down as well. In three separate locations bursts of light rise up colored orange, silver, and forest green.

Then all three humans gather up their new power into their hands and slam them down on their Data Links, " DNA…Full Charge! "

" Kyuubimon digivolve to…Taomon! "

" Lekismon digivolve to…Crescemon! "

" GeoGreymon digivolve to…RizeGreymon! "

At all three locations the human partners all stand defiant but unseen to DATS surveillance. Megumi's eyes widen as the rabbit on steroids becomes even deadlier, " Lunatic Dance. " Crescemon whispers.

Miki stares in stunned silence at the fox turned into something like a priestess, " Talisman of Light! "

Thomas wakes up just in time to see RizeGreymon finish his evolution and tear into the enemy digimon with his Trident Revolver. This was the end of the fights and the digimon gather the eggs before disappearing. Thomas blinks, what the hell had just happened, " Gaogamon, what happened? "

" GeoGreymon digivolved again, but before that he saved our asses, again. At least it's not that damn Kyuubimon saving me this time. " Gaogamon reports before turning back into Gaomon.

" Damn, why can't we handle these fights anymore? " Thomas mutters before recalling Gaomon into his Data Link.

Juuban:

Venus was currently cursing Mars silently, this was entirely her fault for hot dogging it. What exactly pissed off the Princess of Venus. Well, she had been set up to quietly take out the youma Mercury had alerted them to when Mars just had to give a damn speech. Whenever Usagi had given those speeches there had been innocents in danger and that was to give them the time needed to get away. Venus could not believe how stupid Mars was acting. Damn, she was starting to actually feel sorry for her hime having to deal with this level of stupidity. At least Mercury had kept quiet. In fact the girl was typing away on her computer trying to determine the youma's weakness.

Artemis was also pissed at the Martian, " Luna, what the hell have you been teaching these girls? Have you taught them any stealth at all? "

Luna winces, " Stealth was never needed as generally the youma was already attacking when the girl became aware of them and there were generally innocent civilians nearby as well. "

" You still should have taught them, as this entire battle could have been avoided. " Artemis points out.

" Fire Soul! "

" Seriously, she shouts out her attacks? Haven't you worked with them on whispering said attacks? " Artemis asks.

" They have to live their lives as well. Otherwise their identities could be discovered. " Luna hisses at the male feline.

Artemis concedes this point, especially when it had come to Usagi. This wasn't the Silver Millennium, but damn, Mars was a loose cannon that needed to be dealt with and soon. " Crescent Beam! "

Artemis winces, Venus was pissed if she was shouting her attacks. He couldn't blame her, this whole mess could have been avoided if Mars hadn't jumped the gun on them. The youma is destroyed then and there, " Shrine, now, Mars! " Venus damn near hissed this out.

Mars blanches remembering the last reaming out she had gotten from this blonde. Mercury gathers up both cats and was quick to head to the shrine. Her new leader was infuriated and she had every right to be as well. Mars had made that battle much harder. There were times that Mercury swore Sailor Moon had wanted to rip the fire senshi's head off for her hot dogging tendencies. Venus was actually taking the flame scout to task and Mercury could only be happy about this.

Toshima Ward:

Makoto, Marcus, and Conejo reconvene at Conejo's apartment, placing the eggs they had gained with the others, " At least we all managed to unlock a new level of power. " Marcus says.

" Yeah, seeing as how the DATS operatives are getting their asses handed to them. If we wouldn't patrol then they would have all been in serious trouble. I had to save a woman with blonde hair and orange eyes, she had a WhiteKnightmon for a partner. " Conejo says.

" The government apparently is too inept to get the job done. " Makoto states.

" Which just means that we'll have to be ever alert. " Marcus adds, running a hand through his hair.

Conejo sets out more food for Gatomon and Dobermon, two days' worth, before grabbing her school stuff, she had her homework done. She just felt like spending the night at Marcus' place. Marcus grins at this, " You just don't want to cook, do you? "

Conejo looks at him, " I am a disaster in the kitchen. Why do you think I always get to your place early? It's so I can have food that is actually fit for human consumption. "

" That's why you rarely have us over. " Makoto says.

" Yep, though if you want to supply the goodies we can meet here more often, its' just we can't let ourselves fall into patterns. Since Marcus and I are in fact dating us coming and going from each other's places isn't that farfetched. Still, we can't fall into patterns. " Conejo states firmly.

" Very true, 'Nejo. We had better get to my place then, it is getting late after all. " Marcus says.

" Yeah, we should get going. See you at school tomorrow. " Makoto says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _word emphasis_

**Past Scenes**

Juuban:

Artemis had finally tracked down Sailor Saturn and found out Minako was right, she was possessed. Well, damn, he'd have to play the part of the affable tom, he'd had Minako put a collar and tag on him, and hope to hell the girl would confide in him. That way he could slowly get her trust before speaking to her. From what he could gather Luna had just thrust Usagi into the life of a senshi and expected her to thrive. Why the hell she thought that was beyond him. What he did know was that Sailor Saturn needed to be freed from whatever was possessing her civilian form and only Saturn could do it safely as well.

The white feline was tempted, after Saturn was freed, to call Queen Felina and see about getting her a companion. If any senshi deserved the honor it would be Saturn. Especially for having to deal with being possessed, that had to suck, no matter how you looked at it. White Artemis implements his plan Minako, once again Venus, is training with Mars and Mercury, more to the point she is having Mercury do laps around the shrine in her civilian state while in senshi state she works with the haughty Martian. Today's training happened to be stealth, so far Mars had not been able to sneak up on the veteran senshi.

Mars was cursing internally as she realizes that stealth was not as easy as she had thought it was going to be. Venus was never going to let her live this down if she couldn't pull this off today. Every Martian senshi was trained in stealth just in case they were ever sent on an assassination mission. Mercurians were actually the go to assassins as they worked better with hit and fade attacks. She really wished she had remembered that earlier, not to mention the fact that had Usagi been trained back then she would have been able to kick her ass in several different ways. Still, in her opinion they were much better off without the Moon senshi holding them back.

Toshima District:

Makoto grins as she spars against Marcus, it was so nice to actually be able to train properly again. Conejo was working on her own personal fitness, going through crunches, sit ups, push-ups, that kind of thing. Conejo and Marcus were apparently going to be starting to jog in the mornings and evenings, one mile round trips before gradually upping the distance. Makoto liked that idea and had decided she would join them. Renamon was hiding in the shadows while Agumon was inside playing Monopoly with Kristy. Lunamon was in Conejo's Data Link resting up for what was sure to be a hectic patrol that evening.

Renamon would periodically scout the area to make sure the DATS officers weren't getting their asses handed to them. All three of the human partners were all stunned that they had unlocked a new level of power but, that didn't mean that they were going to get complacent. They couldn't, they needed to make sure they were at their best so they could pick up DATS' slack. Male blondie was decent when the opponent wasn't above the current level he could reach. The raven haired chick must generally work a desk job, same with the orange haired chick, the ones that had the PawnChessmon.

The pink haired chick must still be on light duty after getting her bell rung like that. If that was the best DATS currently had to offer then it was a damn good thing that Digiworld had called upon Marcus, Makoto, and Conejo otherwise the Digital World and Earth were both screwed. They got the job done but not because they were paid to do so. This was something that felt right to all of them. Marcus went out of his way to not be seen by DATS operatives so they wouldn't try and recruit him. He didn't like how they treated digimon like things instead of the living beings they happened to be.

DATS HQ:

" Sir, how were those rogues able to digivolve their partners up to the next level? " Thomas asks.

Commander Sampson sighs at this question, " They do not view this as a job or a duty per se. They view it as a calling, doing the right thing, not something they get paid to do. Those rogues have saved all of your asses several times over. That Kyuubimon saved you, Yoshino, and your partners. "

Thomas winces at that reminder, he'd needed to be saved several times by the rogue destines. That did not sit well with him in any way, shape, or form. Then there was the fact that he had to go to school as one Marcus Damon was suspected of having one of the rogue digimon, yet Thomas could find no proof. The school was still abuzz with the news that Marcus Damon, local punk had managed to snag Taiyō Conejo as his girlfriend, a real sweetheart from what he could gather. A disapproving look from her was generally all it took to get people to reconsider what they were about to do. Then there was the new girl whom had become fast friends with Conejo, Kino Makoto.

Makoto apparently had the same kind of rep as Marcus and yet she had gained best friend status with Conejo. This meant that it wasn't strange to see those three all hanging out together and he couldn't find any way to ingratiate himself in to their close knit circle. Marcus was very suspicious of most males, though seeing as how he hung out with two females Thomas supposed that was a natural male reaction. He knew he was very protective over his little sister Releena. Thomas was having to hold back intellectually and try not to make himself a social outcast. He needed to make this look good to his peers.

Megumi and Miki both look sheepish though to be fair they had gone for working a desk to field work. Yoshino and Thomas were the field agents, not them. The older women both sigh, they were getting their asses handed to them while the rogues were doing what they could not here for the last little while, defeat the enemy.

Negaverse:

Zoisite was practically dancing in glee, Mars had actually driven Sailor Moon off, of course Venus had shown up to take her place. Still, that meant no more Sailor Moon to contend with. No more _moon dusting_, deplorable saying but it had been apt. On the other hand the Rainbow Crystals just couldn't be found and no one had an explanation for that. It wasn't like he was going to go up to the senshi and ask them if they knew why the Rainbow Crystals couldn't be found. He was by no means suicidal. The youma were still getting beaten down though but it took far longer without Moon in the mix. He'd done his research, without Moon keeping the youma distracted the others had less time to formulate a winning strategy, which made things more interesting for him.

Juuban:

Venus just shakes her head when she realizes that Sailor Mars did not know the meaning of the word stealth. Ami was currently taking a break from her running around the shrine grounds. Venus wanted her to build up her stamina in civilian form. Maybe she should take up jogging as she should have been exercising her body as well as her brain. That was on her, now though she would be rectifying that oversight, she may even talk to her mother about taking a Tai-Chi class, as Tai-Chi was ebbing and flowing movements, that seemed like it would be a good beginning style for her. Sure, she was a swimmer, and she had heard from Venus that the blonde played volleyball. Maybe she should see about joining the swim team as well.

Ami sighs as she stands back up after drinking her bottle of water and waiting for half an hour, it was time to do some more training, this time she would be using weights that Jii-san had lying around. Venus had instructed her on how to use them safely and she was to start off with the two pound weights. Ami supposed this was a good thing as she had a lot of muscles to get properly in shape. As a future doctor she really should have known better than to shunt aside her physical acumen for the mental acumen.

Osaka Naru looks down at the red cat with the orange heart on her forehead, " I'm glad Venus is here now and that Usa has found her true soul mate once again. Endymion always gave me the creeps. "

" True but if things get too out of hand you will have to step in and help them. " Ai states to her charge.

" I know, I am the Senshi of the Soul and I am not about to allow the Negaverse to run roughshod over humanity. I hope Usa's doing well where she is and I'm glad she didn't tell me anything, she deserved to make a clean break seeing as how her parents, Luna, and Mars just wouldn't let her catch a break. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did. " Naru admits, Usagi would always be her best friend and Naru would drop everything if it meant helping Usagi out. Usagi hadn't deserved the hand she had been dealt and the girl had finally taken matters into her own hands and gotten out.

Ai frowns, the hime should not have felt as though her only option was to run away. Then again even back during the Silver Millennium she'd be allowed to relax, it sounded as though she hadn't been in current times because of her parents, Luna, and Mars. The Martian was getting put in her place by Venus, thank Bastet for small favors. Mercury had no spine to speak of, back then the girl had actually had a bitch mode, nowadays she just allowed Mars to bully her being so used to being downtrodden by the masses. It was sad to see such a promising senshi with so little self-confidence. Mercury, back during the Silver Millennium had been one of the top assassins and protectors for the hime. The only one whom had taken out more threats to the hime had been Nyx and the hime herself. The queen must have hidden away the hime's knowledge of how to fight irregardless of whether it would hurt her in the long run or not.

Toshima District:

Conejo grins as she evades Marcus, if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was dodge. Marcus had the brilliant idea to do evasion training. He'd caught Makoto after twenty minutes. It was now pushing forty five minutes that she had been evading her boyfriend and all at the last second to keep him from changing his angle of approach. Marcus was internally cursing, wondering to himself why he had decided it was a good idea to try and catch she whom had been Sailor Moon. One thing Sailor Moon had been superb at was dodging enemy fire unless she had a klutz attack.

Makoto was stunned at her best friend's ability to evade attacks. Had she known her best friend had been Sailor Moon before she'd snapped from all the pressure she'd been under she might not have been as surprised. Conejo leaps up and backwards, landing on a branch to evade Marcus' next attempt, " Marcus, how much longer can you keep going? "

Marcus was actually panting from the exertion he'd put himself under just to try and catch his girlfriend. She had a point, he didn't have much more left in him, " All right, you win, you are the evasion queen. "

" Good peasant, knowing your place. " Conejo says imperiously though her tone was also slightly teasing as well.

Marcus groans and falls backwards onto the ground, this experience just told him he needed to up his endurance if his girlfriend could outlast him. He did not want that continuing if and when their relationship took a more intimate turn. That would not do at all, he'd have to do some hard core training to get his endurance up. Makoto chuckles, having guessed at where his thoughts had gone, " Worried that she'll be able to outlast you in other areas as well, Marcus? "

Conejo smirks, very interested in that answer. Usagi would never have talked this candidly about sex but Conejo was half Spanish, meaning she knew the power she had over people of both genders though pretended not to. Conejo was also not adverse to wearing revealing clothes. Of course, this drove Marcus nuts, more so now that they were dating as he had so many more guys and some girls to glare at so as to claim his territory like a true alpha, or rather his mate like a true alpha would.

Conejo however enjoyed all those lustful looks sent her way and then the jealous glares Marcus would get. Marcus flips Makoto off and looks up at his girlfriend, " Don't get any ideas, 'Nejo. "

The dark haired beauty masterfully leaps down from the tree, landing on her feet and sticking her dismount, " Of course not, Marcus. "

Makoto grins at the brief look Conejo shot her, Conejo had already gotten some ideas before Marcus had said that. Makoto knew she and Conejo would be having a chat later without Marcus. All Marcus needed was a guy that he could confide in. Conejo had her for those girls only chats while Marcus had no one for guys only chats currently. The brown haired green eyed teen laughs as she watches Marcus sweep Conejo's feet out from under her, forcing her to land on Marcus in a very intimate way. Marcus must be feeling playful.

Conejo just laughs as Marcus pins her by reversing their positions, she knew damn well that Marcus would never hurt her. He was just feeling playful. Conejo almost sighs in pleasure at the kiss he gives her, this one tender and loving, not hot and passionate. Conejo's hands slowly make their way into Marcus' hair. Makoto just shakes her head and goes in to the Damon home. She could respect the fact that Marcus' playful mood should be explored. Sarah smiles as she catches a glimpse of her son and his girlfriend making out in the backyard, " Before Conejo came into his life I was really worried about Marcus. Now, I'm not as worried about that, only about whether or not those two are going to make me a grandmother before they're out of high school or not. "

Makoto shakes her head ruefully, " You raised a decent guy there, Sarah. Not that many are respectful of females like Marcus is. "

" Thank you, it hasn't been easy since Spencer disappeared on a work related trip. Marcus may be rough around the edges but, I think that's part of what Conejo loves about my little boy. " Sarah states.

Conejo's back arches as Marcus runs a hand up and down her spine even as he works on giving her an impressive hickey. Conejo's right hand starts a slow journey towards Marcus' bare chest and upon reaching its destination starts to play with his nipples. Marcus barely manages to stop himself from groaning. That didn't stop a more natural reaction from occurring and tells Conejo something she needed to keep in mind. Neither one of them realizing that two senshi in Juuban are sensing this loving moment. As a silver glow not visible in the light and an orange glow light up around Conejo and Marcus before encompassing the other. The first part of the soul bond had finally been initiated.

Juuban:

Naru nearly moans from the heady rush that came from the hime and her soul bonded mate initiating the first part of the soul bond. She didn't even want to imagine the rush she'd get from them completing the bond. Dear Psyche, Eros, and Aphrodite that may actually be orgasmic in nature when that occurred. " Oh, Usa, I am actually jealous of you right now. "

Minako was thankful she was back at home and alone when the next wave of love hit her and the knowledge of a soul bond being initiated, " Well, damn, how the hell is it my hime is getting more action than I am? "

Artemis chuckles as he walks in the door just in time to hear that comment, " She doesn't have senshi duties to worry about anymore, you do. "

" Still, you'd think there'd be one decent person out there for me to get a good make out session in at least. Not even Malachite was that good, I just had to settle because of that damn interfering queen. " Minako states.

Artemis had to admit the more they both remembered the more damning the evidence against the queen was. Neither of them could remember ever meeting the hime's true soul mate. What they did know was that the hime had rebuffed Endymion at every opportunity and had even sealed him out of her chambers in such a way that his powers, vocal patterns, and biometrics would be scanned along with a retinal scan as well, which would deny him admittance to her chambers. Not even the Queen or Mercury, whom had a spine back then, and wouldn't open the chambers on orders, could bypass this. Mercury had tried simply to see if she could open them up.

**Past:**

** Crown Princess Serenity V of the Moon and Silver Millennium, heiress to the throne of Cosmos almost giggles as she easily slips past the so called elite guards of the Moon. It was so damn easy to get past them, especially when Sailor Nyx wasn't afraid to help her train her stealth. No one would recognize her anyhow, seeing as how her sigil was glamoured, she had dyed her hair a deep ebony which would disappear with a snap of her fingers. More importantly was her attire. No princess, save the Venusian ones would dare to wear such an outfit. She had on a dress that looked like it had been painted on her in a deep crimson, her nipple were barely covered. Her shoulders were bare, the back was practically nonexistent, only covering her ass. It was the same length in front, only her entire torso was bare, the sides being covered.**

** As it was she'd barely been able to buy the dress and she wore no corset, petticoats, or any other sort of under thing. The princess actually loved the way this dress made her look. She wore no jewelry save the Nemesis symbol pendant that was around her neck. It was time to go meet her Prince. Thankfully her mother had yet to catch on, she thought her daughter was going down to meet Endymion on Earth, not using Earth as a tryst spot for her and Prince Marcell of Nemesis.**

** Like she preferred to be called Serena he preferred to be called Marcus, this time however they were meeting on Venus and eloping. Though they would both teleport to Earth first and leave an amount of power behind before heading to Venus. No way in hell were they going to run the risk of being stopped just because they were impatient to get married. Once they've eloped on Venus there would be no one that could stop them, especially if the queen herself blessed their union. Serena teleports straight to Earth once she is in a safe spot and immediately conjures a clone that her guardian senshi find and take back, wearing her usual gown.**

** The high princess snorts, everything seemed to think she had fluff for brains. She just liked being able to trick them all. Now she didn't even need to leave a residue. She teleports to Venus and grins when she feels callused hands wrap around her middle. " I was beginning to think you got cold feet, Ra. "**

** " Yeah right, now let's go get married. " Serena states as she spins around, taking in his green eyes and auburn hair that he had cropped to shoulder length. He wore an orange sleeveless tunic and black pants. He also wore the pendant with the symbol for Cosmos on it. Not many people associated it with their princess. The pair head for the interplanetary elopements and fill out the paper work they needed to. Once they're married they head for the palace and file the paperwork.**

** Queen Kirsten's eyes pop wide open when she sees the names on the current elopement form she was reading and immediately blesses the union and puts her stamp of approval on it. When did the princess even meet the High Prince of Nemesis? The couple in question was currently enjoying their wedding night in the suite Serena had Venus, sealing everyone out of it save for them and Queen Kirsten.**

**Return to Present:**

Sailor Destiny smiles as she watches events from her Gates, everything was going according to plan. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

She is a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto groans. Her guardian cat was dark red in color with green eyes a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead wearing a green bow with a dark red round shaped gem in the center of it. Her guardian cat's name is Lachesis. Cousin Setsuna must be having kittens by now, what with the fact that she couldn't find the hime. Of course, no one had known the Princess had been married to the High Prince of Nemesis either. She had watched their wedding through her Gates sadly. Queen Serenity had refused to believe her daughter had enough guile to get married behind her back and keep it a secret. Then she had, had the gall to abort her grandchildren.

Sailor Destiny, Meiou Shukumei(AN: Shukumei translates into destiny), was not going to allow anything to get in the way of the destiny Marcus Damon and Conejo Taiyō shared. Well, technically Usagi Tsukino, but not even Usagi thought of herself as Usagi anymore, Tsukino Usagi was dead and in her place was Taiyō Conejo. Sailor Destiny knew damn well that until she had a good reason to go back Conejo was going to leave Juuban to rot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
